Three Syllables
by ebtwisty9
Summary: Oneshot. Tucker and Jazz reflect on the seemingly perfect relationship between Danny and Sam, bound to occur if they just weren't so clueless. But are Danny and Sam the only clueless ones? TxJ heavily suggested DxS BIG thanks to "Dimly" for the new title


**Foreword:** _This is my first Danny Phantom fic published, so my apologies for horrid characterizations and such. This oneshot practically wrote itself, I hope it gets across what I wanted it too. I definetly wrote it to be TxJ, but its 100 centered around DxS. Go figure._

_Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related, unfortunately._

* * *

The sun was setting, leaving the springy, green grass a beautiful shade of orange. Tucker thought it looked beautiful against Jazz sitting on the grass. Her long, glorious hair was draping over her back and settling among the blades as she sat and watched the sun. Tucker walked over and sat next to her, careful not to let his hand brush against hers. 

"Hi, Tuck," Jazz mumbled as her brother's best friend sat down. She glanced over at him, silently enjoying how the sunset reflected off his glasses and how it changed his skin-tone just so slightly. It was as if he was a part of the sunset itself.

"Hey," Tucker replied, his mouth forming a smile. "You watching the sunset?"

Jazz nodded. "And them," Jazz pointed her finger over towards the sun, two forms silhouetted as they chased each other.

Tucker laughed, he recognized the pony-tail and the scraggy hair instantly. "What are they doing?"

"Sam stole Danny's shirt."

Tucker stared at Jazz in total misbelieve. "The one he's wearing?"

"No!" Jazz laughed. "Do you think they'd seriously be stealing each other's clothes? They're still too clueless for any of that sort of thing." Jazz smiled, thinking about the relationship she was positive Danny would have eventually with Sam. "No, she stole his shirt from that store on the side of the highway."

Tucker made a face. "That thing? It's hideous! If it was mine, I would have _paid_ Sam to steal it."

Jazz smiled. "Yeah, well it gives Danny a good reason to chase her." They watched as Danny tried to keep up with Sam, now waving his shirt like a banner. "And he's gotten attached to that shirt. She's probably just making fun of him."

Tucker shrugged. "That's a good point. But I'm glad I'm not attached to something that ugly."

Jazz looked over at Tucker, an eyebrow cocked. "What are you talking about?" She made to flick his beret, Tucker gripping his hat defensively. "I'd definitely say that's _attached_¸ Tucker Foley."

Tucker straightened his hat and glared playfully at Jazz. "This is different. My beret isn't ugly."

Jazz folded her arms and smirked. "Uh huh. And your PDA is just such a chick-magnet."

Tucker frowned at Jazz. "Don't you go making fun of my PDA." He smirked, adding, "I don't see you being swarmed with boys, so you can't really talk."

"I can too! I know what girls want because, in case you didn't notice, I'm a girl." Oh, he had noticed. "And you're not trying to attract _boys_ with your PDA. Are you?"

"No! Only girls!"

Jazz laughed at Tucker's horrified expression. "Calm down, I was joking. But like I said, the chick-magnet thing? Not really working."

They were silent for a moment, watching the immanent couple's silhouettes chase each other in the sunset. Danny's suddenly disappeared, causing Sam's to stop running and look around. Soon, the shirt was snatched out of Sam's hands and floating in the air, Danny's shape appearing with it moments later. Jazz and Tucker could almost hear Sam yelling at Danny that he'd be seen, if no one else by his parents.

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker had arrived at their campsite for the weekend just earlier that day. Jazz would have been allowed to bring friends, but she…didn't really have all that many to bring. Of course, she didn't completely mind. She thought she got along pretty well with Danny's friends, especially Tucker.

Jazz smiled. "They're so perfect for each other, but so clueless. It's painful and thrilling at the same time."

Tucker just nodded. "Imagine living with that all day, everyday."

Jazz shook her head. "You don't have to endure them on the phone all day. Seriously, the only difference between them and a full-blown couple is that these two are too clueless to realize anything. Or do anything about it."

Tucker nodded again. "Y'know, I don't generally tell people this, but it gets really hard being with them. It's like I'm the third-wheel sometimes, except they both try to leave all their problems on me. Especially Sam, but I think she's beginning to stop. She's terrified I'll tell Danny."

Jazz smiled. "I think Danny's afraid I'll tell Sam too, even though I hardly ever see her. I'm more likely to tell you than I am her."

Tucker laughed. "You _did_ just tell me, Jazz."

Jazz laughed back. "I guess you're right. Weird, I can normally keep secrets better than that. I mean, I've kept Danny's!"

"So have I, but, y'know, they still don't trust me with their secrets about each other."

They were quiet for another moment as they watched Danny and Sam. Sam was now the one chasing Danny, and she was doing quite well too. Danny's 'natural abilities' were still pretty much nothing compared to Sam's. His unnatural ones, however, gave him quite an unfair advantage as Sam went to tackle him and fell right through. Danny bent down towards Sam's fallen form and waved his shirt in front of her face.

"I think Sam's really good for him, even if they don't get together any time soon. Danny's so much more open around her than he is with anyone else."

Tucker agreed, "Its like he can't keep secrets around her, and doesn't seem to want to."

Jazz flipped her hair back with her delicate hand, sending shivers down Tucker's spine. Tucker was a self-proclaimed women connoisseur. True, he hadn't actually _experienced_ enough women to call himself that, but he could definitely tell the good ones apart from the bad. And Jazz was totally a good one. She surpassed hot- Jazz was beautiful. Of course, nothing could ever happen between them. Jazz wasn't only older than him (though the older woman factor wasn't neccesarily a flaw in Tucker's mind...), she was also the sister of his best friend. His best friend who happened to have ghost powers.

Jazz grinned as she watched Danny and Sam. "They've got excellent chemistry, them two. They just...click. Work so well together! Something is definetly between them, almost like a-"

"Psycic connection." Tucker finished, nodding. "When they're together, no matter what they're doing, they're happy. They've got an aura of peace around them, and its really noticable when its not there, like-"

"When they fight. I know what you mean, Tuck. Danny's just glowing around her, she's one of the only people that can make him blush."

"I've seen you make him blush too, Jazz."

Jazz blinked at Tucker. "Totally different kind of blushing, Tuck." She laughed. "Usually he just ends up running from me if I get on that kind of topic."

Tucker sighed. "And why he runs from you, I still don't know. I know _I_ wouldn't..." Tucker felt Jazz's eyes on him and turned away to hide his blushing face. "Er, you know what I mean."

Jazz laughed. "Whatever you say, Tucker."

Tucker grinned, glad Jazz hadn't seemed to catch on to his almost-slip of the tounge. "And _that's_ how it should be. Whatever I say, should go!"

"Since that worked _so_ well last time you had ultimate power."

Tucker spun to face Jazz. "What? Danny told you that?"

Jazz laughed at Tucker's reaction and nodded. "He tells me a lot about you."

Tucker's face paled. "Like what?"

Mysteriously, Jazz replied, "Things I feel no desire to retell."

"Two can play this game, Jazz. If you won't tell what you hear about me, then I'll never tell you what Danny says about _you_."

Jazz's eyes bulged. "What?" Tucker grinned, crossing his arms. "Tucker! Tell me!"

"Nope!" Jazz persisted, Tucker refusing constantly. Finally she gave up, Tucker grinning in his victory. In truth, Danny hadn't told Tucker really all that much about Jazz that he actually _wanted_ to know, but it was still good to feel like he had one-up on Jazz.

Tucker and Jazz were quiet again, watching the two best friends running in front of the sun. Danny was trying to climb some rock the human way, not doing very well at all. Sam, meanwhile, was catching up to him, soon grabbing for his ankle, but her hand went right through his intangible leg. Danny was probably sticking his tounge out at Sam, because Sam tilted her head up at him to inevitably do the same in come-back.

"They're the perfect contrasting compliment, Danny and Sam. Even their _names_ sound good together; they've got that two-syllable, one-syllable thing going on."

Tucker glanced curiously at Jazz. "What do you mean?"

Jazz shrugged. "All the good couples have that pattern. Think about it- Danny and Sam, Maddie and Jack..." _Tucker and Jazz_, Jazz internally added. _Of course, we don't count. We're not a couple._

Unbeknownst to Jazz, Tucker was thinking of the same non-couple. "Well, what about…" Tucker stopped himself. Even if he wasn't seriously thinking about Jazz as a girlfriend someday, just bringing up the idea might freak her out and he wouldn't be able to talk to her all weekend.

"What about whom?"

Tucker felt himself blushing. He had to cover himself- and fast. "I was just thinking…what about Danny and Valerie?"

"See, that's a perfect example! Danny and Valerie didn't work out. They weren't a perfect couple."

"You're bound and determined that all perfect couples have to have a total of three syllables? Isn't that kind of bizarre?"

Jazz felt herself blushing. She had no idea why. "Well, no, just something I noticed. Not _all_…"

"What about Vlad and Maddie? They've got three syllables."

"Uncle Vlad? Ew, no!" Jazz tore some of the grass out of the hill and threw it at Tucker's face, his arm going up in defense as he laughed.

He smirked. "You're just mad I proved your system wrong."

Jazz smiled back. "Yes! I'm infuriated! I'm going to make you eat this grass in punishment!"

Tucker pulled a face of mock-horror. "Oh, no, not grass! It's not an animal by-product!"

Jazz laughed as she threw more grass at Tucker. "Yeah, for your punishment, you must eat what the animals you eat eat!"

Tucker laughed as he ducked the torrent of grass. "And that made total sense how?"

Jazz shook her finger at Tucker. "You're doing it again, mister! Belittling: the worst kind of bullying."

Jazz stopped throwing grass long enough for Tucker to sit-up straight. "Bully you? Please! I can hardly understand you half the time."

"Not my fault, you should pay attention in school more often."

Tucker laughed in reply. The two were silent as they watched the sun sink lower, Danny and Sam still chasing each other like march hares. Sam had the shirt now, Danny flew up just high enough to tackle her, pinning Sam to the ground. He plucked the shirt from her grasp and tried to wave it boastfully in front of her again, but she grabbed it and pulled it down, bringing Danny's face dangerously close to her own.

Danny began pulling back, the shirt pulled to its maximum, and Sam let go. Danny fell flat on his back and Sam gingerly took the shirt from his grasp, taking the chance for a head-start and took off running again.

Jazz smiled as she watched them. "So perfect for eachother…so clueless…" Jazz turned on her side. "Tucker?"

Tucker's heart skipped a beat as his green eyes met her turquoise ones. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we're like that? That the person we're destined and perfect for is sitting right in front of us and we're just too clueless to notice?"

Tucker smiled as he looked at Jazz. "I sure as heck hope so."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Read? Review! **

**--Razzi of ebtwisty9**


End file.
